Bloody Insanity
by StrayBullet69
Summary: Following my AU. Rose accidently gets turned into a vampire by some potion. And a vampire hunter is also trying to catch another one. It's only a matter of time before he goes looking for Rose too. Can the team stop the madness, the insanity? enjoy R&R!
1. Runs In The Family

**I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long...suckas!**

**Author's note: Okay check it; so I was sleeping today in advanced physics right...well for whatever reason Mr. Murdoch went off on this tangent about ya know, brave knights and dragons and the court, and all that chivalry bullsh*t. Hardly a conversation about Physics...Well then Sara O'Connell (the ditz) raises her hand and opens her mouth, what about vampires? Well we laughed, but Murdoch starts writing this convoluted equation about magical creatures, and their relations to each other, which led me to believe how the hell did this guy become a Physics teacher? Well I didn't understand any of it, but it got me to thinking why can't I make an Am-drag story. And I figured how I could encompass dragons, with vampires, and vampire hunters...Ya know like Gabriel Van Helsing. This story still follows my Alternate Universe so Nikolai will resume, and this takes place after 'Seeing Red' which I'm still trying to finish...Well, I've bored you all long enough. **

**Rated T: for a whole bunch of stuff.**

**Title: Bloody Insanity**

* * *

_Dedicated to the memory of Ronald A. Reagan (1911-2004)_

Chapter 1: Runs In The Family

This story takes place a week before Spring break, several weeks after the events of "No Way Out"

Nick and Rose were taking their shift at Lao Shi's electronic shop 'Canal Street Electronics' Bringing you quality American and Japanese crap since 1979. Nikolai was going on one of his many breaks, Fu Dog was in the back making a bunch of concoctions and such.

"Hey Fu, what's doing?" Nick asked, his accent still improving.

"Hey kid, just mixing some potions-[mild explosion]" "Oh Geez!"

"Yeah I see that." Nick retorted "For what occasion?"

"Ah you know, the usual boredom...see ya know I've been on a vampire kick lately right?"

"Uh...no."

"Oh, well I've been on a vampire kick lately." Fu explained "Yeah I've been making all kinds of stuff, how to turn people into vampires, antidotes, etc..."

"Awesome, that could come in handy, you know back in Russia-"

"Oh Jesus!"

"Zip it." Nick frowned "Back in Russia I once dated vampire."

"Figures, what was her name, Tanya?" Fu asked

"Yeah actually, Tanya Dostoevsky; how did you know?"

"Ah I do my research, and it tells me, every Russian vampire is named Tanya...why did you two break up?"

"To be honest, we never did, move was so sudden...but we never stayed in touch and I've been here for months, think it's safe to assume it's over."

"Yeah, well you know as well as I do-"

"NIKOLAI, BREAK OVER, LOOK ALIVE WE HAVE A CUSTOMER!" Lao Shi bellowed from elsewhere

"Yes boss." Nick walked to the showroom to see Rose asleep at the register. "She slept through that?" "Damn." "Wake up Rose!"

"Huh, what...what happened?" she asked

"Boss says we have customer-[ding] oh that must be him now." The man was perusing the MP3 players. P.S. This is to all Zune owners, yeah; they're crap, everyone owns an Ipod, they do everything a Zune can do, only better. Just get one...or not, it's not my choice...it's yours world...it's yours. Anyway, the guy was maybe 6'4", Caucasian, greyish blond hair underneath a dark black fedora with wolf's teeth around the brim. He wore a dark black trench coat and a gray colored shirt underneath it, slacks, and black combat boots. In his appearance he was perhaps in his late 40's.

"Whoa...he's...yeah he freaks me out." Rose said

"I agree, but I am not phased." Nick added

"Well I'm not servicing him."

"Well I'm on break."

"Fine, we'll rock paper scissors for it, loser services him."

"You're on." they up in fists

"1,2,3, shoot!" "Ha, yes, paper beats rock Nick, have fun with Mr. Creepy." Rose ran into the back, Nick sighed

"[sigh] There goes break...since when does paper beat rock, doesn't make any-Hello sir, my name is Nikolai, how may I help you?"

"Hmm, is that a Russian accent I sense?" he asked in an Australian accent

"Depends, that an Australian accent I sense?" Nick asked

"Maybe."

"Well then I guess were right then." "So, you need help, uh...?"

" Oh it's Helsing, Gary Helsing, actually I am in need of a new EVP recorder."

"Your in luck Gary, we have these Toshiba voice recorders that track EVP rays, uh; you in the ghost catching business?" Nick asked

"Close, I'm hunting monsters...vampires specifically, in fact, there are rumors that there is one right here in New York, and I am here to catch it, and kill it." That gave Nick that sinking feeling, he moved his way to the back door blocking the path

"You don't say." Nick retorted. Moving towards the register. Meanwhile Rose was taking refuge in the back room watching Fu concoct his concoctions.

"Hey Fu."

"Oh hey Rose."

"Whatcha making."

"A montage of vampire potions...and such." "This particular one will give me a particular pheromone vampires are attracted to, might bag one myself, a-goo-goo."

"Ha, nice." Rose picked up one of the flasks...Back at the register

"So, that'll be 156.34$ American." Nick said "You want I should run a tab?"

"No no, that won't be necessary." Gary said writing a check for the exact amount. Just then, there was a crash in the next room

"No no no no no noooo-[crash]"

"Aw crap!"

"What was that?" Gary asked...suddenly, Nick smelt the scent of vampire, which smelt a lot like blood. Being an expert on this Gary smelt it too. Nick had the unfortunate thought they were smelling the same thing. "Smell that?"

"That, uh...oh that must be boss Lao Shi, ha ha, he is always falling down those stairs, I'll be right there boss, don't bleed out this time, ha ha."

"Oh...would you like some help-"

"No no no no...I got this, enjoy your hunt."

"I will Nikolai, I will." Gary reluctantly left the shop. Nick sighed of relief and ducked into the back

"What hell happened in here!"

"Well, long story short, it was Rose's fault."

"Me!" ..."Okay it was my fault." Rose hung her head "Ugh, I dropped that flask and this yellow stuff got on me...suddenly, I have this insatiable appetite for human flesh, and that light is killing me."

"Oh boy...uh, well Rose long story short...your a vampire now."

"I'm a what!"

"He said your a-"

"I know what he said Niko!" Rose ran to the mirror, and couldn't see herself. "Oh crap." she felt her teeth, fangs grew where her canine teeth were supposed to be and her eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"You know, I love irony here, is like karma, you are now what you've killed in past, and now, there is hunter, hunting you...is heavy, yes?"

"You can say that again." Rose cringed "Do we...do we tell Lao Shi?"

"No no no no no, that will only bring trouble, I'll fix you up an antidote, in the meantime, lay low, and uh; stay out of the sun...and as long as there's no full moon, you'll be fine." Fu said

"Wait, I thought a full moon only affected werewolves?" Rose asked

"No, it has similar effect on vampires too, you will experience the insanity...unfortunately next full moon is in couple of days." Nick added

"Friday to be exact, but forget about it, I'll have it done by then." Fu reassured them

"Well, I better keep these a secret, my I think my sister is on a monster hunting kick herself."

"Huh, must run in family."

"Ha ha ha, funny." Lao Shi walked in

"Ah, there you all are, did you service the customer?" he asked

"Yes sir boss, he purchased Toshiba voice recorder for 156.34$." Nick said

"Excellent." "Well it's time to lock up, see you both tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya boss."

"We'll see ya." the two walked outside

"You want me to walk you home?" Nick asked

"No, I'll be fine, this will take a lot of getting used to." Rose said

"Don't worry about, Fu has us covered."

"It's not Fu I'm worried about."

"Okay, so vampire hunter is a little freaky, but he's after someone else, not you."

"Again, not him I'm worried about...I just hope I can get this passed my sister."

"Ha, good luck with that."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow Nick."

"Yeah, goodnight." The two went their separate ways.

**TO BE CONTINUED...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Her Secret

**I still don't own...So MEH**

**PLEASE REVIEW and all that jazz**

Chapter 2: Her Secret

Nick arrived home to notice his door ajar.

"What the..." He drew his pistol and casually tiptoed inside "Privet?" "Mother, father?" "...Alexei even?" he made his way into the kitchen to see someone raiding his fridge. So Nick jack slapped him, and threw him to the ground "Hi-yeah!"

"Aw-[thud]" .. "Hey man."

"Jake, what hell you doing here?" he holstered his pistol "For Gods-sake man I nearly killed you." Niko said helping his comrade off the floor

"Yeah, I got bored, thought I'd pay you a visit, you weren't home." Jake said drinking milk from the carton

"G-gimme that." Nick put it back in the fridge. "Where is mom and dad?"

"Went to a movie, they left you a note but I got bored again, made it into a paper airplane, then flew it out the living room window." Jake explained

"You have way too much time on your hands Jake, maybe you should get job, like Rose and I, right now she wearing pants in relationship, now she bringing home money, pretty soon you be whipped, in Russia; that is grave disappointment."

"Dude, you act like were married, not yet; besides I don't wanna work for gramps, I'm already working for him, and I don't even get paid." "Speaking of which, how is she doing?"

"Uh...f-fine, you know...stuff."

"Uh, what's with the stammering?" Jake asked

"[sigh] Okay, you have a right to know...she...she got hit in head and is hospitalized."

"...Niko..."

"Fine, Fu was making vampire potions, dropped one, it got on Rose, now she vampire...and off record there is vampire hunter here looking for some other vampire."

"Yup, see that I believe." Jake agreed

"Well anyhow Fu is making antidote as we speak, I suggest we keep Rose under wraps until then."

"Cool." Jake began "But, you mentioned another vampire...and worse a vampire hunter."

"Yes." "Names like...I dunno Elsing, Helsing, whatever, some stereotypical looking slayer from Australia."

"Yes, cause that totally narrows it down." Jake frowned

"Look, it's not like we got anything to do right now...Lets just take in stride, okay?"

"Sounds good to me...by the way, your out of scotch."

"Jake you drunk father's prized 100 year old scotch?"

"Ha!" "No, I just wanted to see your reaction...drinking age here is 21 anyway."

"Your are one strange boy Jacob Long." Nick finished emotionless.

Rose returned home several minutes after Nick did.

"Hello?" "Mom, Dad?"

"They're not home Rose." Another voice said from the living room.

"Ugh, where'd they go Lily?" Rose asked entering the room where her twin sister was watching TV. Quick interpretation on what I believe her sister would like. Just like Rose, only with a single pony tail, not braided, and hazel eyes rather then blue.

"I dunno, where else do parents go besides insane?" Kids provide the insanity, I know

"Gee, your helpful." Rose rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to her "Whatcha watching?"

"Best show ever, it's called Sparrow: Vampire slayer."

"Of course it is." Rose sighed

"Man I'd love to be a slayer." Lily said eyes glued to the LCD goodness in front of her.

"Don't talk like that, people like that are nothing but blood thirsty murderers."

"Man you're a buzz kill, did those kidnappers who 'raised you' scramble you're brain?" Lily asked

"No, They...they just wanted a child of their own, but couldn't have one naturally." Rose lied

"Well they went to great lengths to get you then, Daddy mentioned something like it had something to do with that dragon looking birthmark on your arm." Lily pointed to the eye soar. "And not to be an ungracious host or sister, but why are you here, I thought you were spending the night with Jake?"

"No, that's this weekend, were going snowboarding upstate."

"Lucky, wish I could get a boyfriend, but; nope I had to go to some fancy girls only prep school in Central Park East, where you on the other hand, get to go to fun public with boys school." Lily crossed her arms

"Aw, darn." Rose sneered happily

"Nevertheless, I would kill to be a slayer." No pun intended

"I said don't talk like that, that's murder Lily!"

"Oh please, they're like, oh...exterminators that like to deal with...tough situations."

"Magical creatures are nice, and they're our friends...like the dragons, they're nice." Rose insisted

"Ha, nice, if you call nice burning villages, stealing maidens, and destroying livelihoods, sure; they're very nice." Lily elaborated

"Ugh, no, those are the western dragons of the dark ages, those days are done, I mean like the dragons of today, and the good eastern dragons back then, there's a whole council and everything-oh...crud."

"Huh, what'dja say Rose, all I heard after ugh was blah blah blah-oh, Sparrow just chopped that ogre's head off, aw; so cool."

"Whew." Rose sighed in relief. "Close one."

"Ya know, Rose you ever hear of a dead slaying guild called the Huntsclan?" Rose was ready to jump out of her vampire skin

"I-I am familiar with their work." "And I hate it."

"You would say that, man I wish I could work for them-[slap]-ow, what the hell."

"Stop saying that, the Huntsclan is nothing more than an organized band of crooks, bigots, and blood thirsty killers."

"For the magical world, maybe; besides I would make a good huntsgirl, check out this poster." she held up a poster of Rose in the uniform.

"I had posters?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Rose quickly stammered

"...Anyway." Lily got a little surreptitious "She does bare a striking resemblance to someone, but; I...I just can't quite put my finger on it."

"IT'S NOT ME!"

"Uh...I never said it was you jumpy, but now that you mentioned it..." "Nah, you're way too nice anyhow." if only she knew

"Oh gimme that." Rose grabbed the poster from her

"Hey, give it back, it's mine!" Lily cried trying to grab it

"We are a slaying free household, and I am enforcing it!"

"Says you, and you're not my mom, besides I'm 3 and ½ minutes older so technically the older sister."

"Well too bad, I'm ditching this." Rose threw the poster into the fireplace, forgetting about the wall mirror above and her lack of reflection on the mirror. Lily unphased by the burning poster turned her attention to her reflectionless sister.

"Uh...whats...why won't your reflection show up on the mirror Rose?"

"Uh...Uh...Uh...-[smash]-stupid mirror, must be broken, yeah that's it, broken, ha ha ha ha." Rose crazily stammered tearing the mirror from the wall.

"Well, someones been working too hard." Lily said placing the mirror back on the mantle.

"Yes, working too hard...yes of course, our telepathy must be causing us...to see things." Rose suggested

"Yeah, that would make sense." Lily agreed

"Well, the hard worker needs some shut-eye, I'll see you tomorrow." Rose walked upstairs to her room.

"Yeah sure, me too...gotta lot of big important stuff to do at my fancy private school." Lily mocked "...There's something about you Rosie...and I'm gonna find out what it is..." she whispered "Yeah alright, stab that bitch, yeah, YEAH!"

TO BE CONTINUED...PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. It Only Gets Worse

**Disclaimer: Blah!** **And more blah!**

**Well, nothing else really to say here but uh...Yeah, PLEASE REVIEW! and did any of you get the pecan sandies? ...Pretty sure I asked for pecan sandies...**

Chapter 3: It Only Gets Worse

Rose woke up the next morning, hoping it was all a dream...she was wrong. Sighing she opened her shades and was nearly blinded by the rising sun.

"Ah!" "Oh yeah I forgot, vampires and sun don't mix well." she said closing her blinds. With quick thinking she put on a hoodie to ease the pain of the sun "Much better." She walked to the kitchen following the enticing aroma of pancakes. Lily followed soon after, not as suspicious or surreptitious as last night. Of course she had to wear a nice school uniform, which she hated.

"Good morning girls." Dad said...huh, gotta give em names...Let's see, what goes well with Whitman...Well Johnathon would work but that's taken...how about Andrew is the dad, and Joan is the mom, yeah that works.

"Morning dad." both said sort of...tired

"Good morning my little flowers of joy." Joan said walking in

"Morning mom."

"Ya know, the last time I got a pancake breakfast it was to tell me I had a twin sister we just found out existed after 14 years." Lily mentioned "What happened?"

"Family I have great news." Andrew began "I've been promoted!"

"Oh honey that's great news."

"Yeah it is, I'll be getting more money and more work, and the best part...were moving to Hong Kong." Yeah bet you saw that coming.

"HONG KONG!" Lily and Rose stood up, each not happy

"Dad, we can't just pack up and move to Hong Kong." Rose protested

"Yeah Daddy all my friends are here." Lily added

"My friends, her friends, my boyfriend!"

"Sure we can, and you'll make new friends, and Rose I've told you I'm still not 100% comfortable with you dating." Andrew said in a backhanded attempt at obedience

"Oh but Jake is such a nice boy." Joan insisted

"That he is, a little cocky, but he is nice and well raised, but you get a new boyfriend, and again he'll most likely be Asian."

"Yeah sure, this sucks." Rose crossed her arms

"Dad is there any other way?" Lily asked

"Just two, either I somehow get appointed on the Board of Directors in which case I'll have to stay and I'll make even more money, and I am due for that promotion as well." Andrew informed

"So, problem solved, just do that." Rose said

"It's not that simple honey, see someone has to step down, and uh...It doesn't look like anyone wants to, except for Harvey Dents, but still." "And of course the other way I simply blow the interview with the CEO today." "And I doubt that will happen." "Ooh Lordy, I'm late for work, okay start packing cause we leave Saturday night, bye girls." With that Andrew happily whistled walking out the door on his way to work.

"This sucks!" Lily yelled storming from the kitchen

"Why, why mom, why does he have to do this to us!" Rose asked tears filled her eyes

"Honey you know he only wants whats best for us."

"Yeah and that should be staying here in New York where we belong, you may or may not know this, but I've lived here my whole life too."

"I know honey, but...Rosie, what's up with your teeth?" Joan asked "They're huge."

"Uh...you know just...puberty?"

"Oh, of course."

"Look mom I'm late for school, not that it matters anymore, bye." Lily elsewhere heard the conversation.

"Hmm, big teeth huh..."

Avoiding the sun as much as possible, Rose made it to school, Nick, Trixie and Spud were not please with the news

"What?"

"Hong Kong!"

"That sucks Rose!"

"I know, and not a word of this to Jake, I don't want him to freak out."

"Yeah."

"True."

"He would."

"And the only way we can stop the move is if one, Dad blows the interview, or gets appointed to the board of Directors." Rose said

"Okay, so hope he blows interview." Nick said

"Yeah you don't know my Dad, he takes organization and cleanliness to new heights."

"Dammit." "How bout getting him on board of directors?"

"There's this guy named Harvey Dents Dad mentioned, but that's all I got."

"Hmm, I think we need to pay Mr. Dents a visit." Nick said

"I agree, but we need Jake, he always comes up with good plans for these kinds of things." Spud insisted

"Ah forget Jake, you have me." Nick said "We will think of full proof plan, but now, we have class."

"Cool, we discuss the details over lunch." Rose said, the group dispersed, and Rose nearly promptly ran into- "Jake, w-what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here, and I heard about what's going on Rose..."

"Sigh...I'm sorry Jake, it's just that, my dad is-"

"Going to stay here, cause I got myself a fool proof plan."

"Oh Jake, thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." this prompted a hug

"I would do anything for you babe, now, we have no time, were headed to your dad's business now, which is where again?"

"The MetLife building."

"Hmm, easy simple, come on." Jake took her hand

"But Jake, what about school, they'll know were missing." Rose insisted

"Piece of cake, gramps invented these magic mumbo-jumbo holograms, which will live out our daily lives for us, like so." Jake activated them. "Holograms, go to school for us."

"Okay." they both sighed, and walked towards homeroom.

"And away we go." The two headed for the roof. "Dragon up!"

"Wa-hoo!" and they flew off towards Sutton Place. .. … .. . ….. .. …. . . . . … .They made it atop the MetLife building where Rose had already explained the conditions

"Okay, seems to me we gotta convince this Harvey Dents guy to step down."

"But how, were not exactly intimidating in human form."

"Just leave that to me, got any extra Huntsclan masks?"

"Always." Rose took two from her Hoodie pocket "What's that gonna do?"

"You'll see...plus it'll help us bypass your dad."

"True." they crawled through the vents. They came to an opening revealing the offices, when Rose noticed a familiar face walk through the hallway "Huh..."

"What's the matter?" Jake asked

"That guy...that's...that's Gary Helsing, the vampire hunter who came into the shop last night." "Oh yeah, sorry, last night-"

"Nick told me everything, which reminds me; how you dealing with the sun?"

"Not well."

"Well Helsing or not it makes you wonder...why is he here?" Jake pondered

"Who knows, Nick said he was looking for some other vampire anyhow, now come on, lets go." they casually slipped into the hallway. "Now we look for Harvey Dents." They walked through the corridor to find his office

"Here it is, Harvey Dents." Rose said

"Well, guess we knock."

"Yeah...[knock knock knock]"

"Yes?"

"Uh...Delivery for Mr. Dents." Jake said

"Oh splendid, bring it in." The two shrugged and barged in "So, you both have my delivery?" The two gasped to see Helsing in Dents's chair.

"Your...Your Harvey Dents?" Rose asked

"Yes, but I have an alter ego, they call me Helsing, Gary Helsing, monster hunter, my friends call me 'Two-Face' now do you have my delivery or not?"

"No that was just a clever and convenient ruse." Jake said

"Well fine, what do you two masked kids want...wait; kids...shouldn't you both be in school?"

"Uh...Asbestos?" Jake said for lack of anything else to say

"Oh right, so what do you want?" Dents asked

"We want you to step down and move to Hong Kong." Rose said

"Eh sure, I hate this job, besides China is abound with mythical creatures for me to catch, but first I need you two to do something for me."

"Which is?" Jake asked

"There is a vampire in town, I want you two to catch her, and bring her to me."

"Who is she?" Rose asked

"Tanya Dostoevsky, a Russian immigrant around your ages, I'd call the Huntsclan for assistance myself but they are dead, so I want you two to nab her."

"Cool, when do you want her?" Jake asked

"Oh take your time, I'm in no rush, I have tons of paper work to do anyhow." Dents sighed "Speaking of which, if I am stepping down, who do I suggest take my place?"

"Andrew Whitman." Rose said proudly

"Ah yes old Andy, he is due for a promotion, alright I'll do it, but make haste, his familit is moving to Hong Kong on Friday, tic-tock."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Rose sighed

"Wait a second...do you two smell that?"

"Smell what?" Jake asked

"Smell...vampire?" Jake and Rose gasped.

**How's that for a cliffhanger huh? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
